


I Love You

by maizonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I Love You, I'm so sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa 3 Despair Arc episode 10, as well as Dangan Ronpa 2.Izuru and Chiaki meet again. Angst ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa 3 Despair Arc episode 10 and also Super Dangan Ronpa 2.
> 
> This is basically a little twist of the ending of the episode. I cried so, so much, it was the first time anime made me _actually_ break down, tell you the truth. So here. Have some angst. And a cringy title.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (or cry, it should be a good sign, I suppose), and feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> (The first part is adapted from the episode, mind you. I did not change their conversation for the most part.)

Izuru approached the heavily bleeding Chiaki, analysing her from a distance. Chiaki looked up at him, her left eye only half-open while the other remained closed. “Hinata-kun…” Chiaki barely managed to utter those words.

Izuru said nothing, and continued to stare down at Chiaki.

“Yeah, you’re Hinata-kun, right?” Chiaki asked him weakly.

After a short pause, Izuru finally spoke, his voice cold and monotonous. “Is that who I was before?”

“I knew it. You don’t remember, huh?” Chiaki still remained lying on the cold floor in the pool of blood that was obviously hers. “You can’t...remember anymore?” Chiaki’s hand, covered with blood, started to move a little.

“It’s impossible. My past memories were deleted completely.” Izuru replied, not moving a muscle.

Chiaki’s head moved. “Anything is possible. For you...” She smiled at him a little, and put her hand on the ground firmly to support her weak body. She started to shift her body, turning herself so that she could push herself up and move.

Using her remaining strength, she looked up at Izuru. “Come on, if you try...things will work out, somehow.” All the sudden movement used up a lot of her energy, and Chiaki had to breathe in deeply.

But she was determined to push herself up, and continued to try, using both arms to support herself. However, her weight was too much for her arms to handle, and she fell back on the ground. Chiaki didn't stop trying, again and again, and Izuru did nothing but stare at her.

Although Chiaki felt tired, she refused to give up, and continued to breathe in and out, finally using her knees too. Her knee slipped on her blood, and she fell again. This time, however, she stopped trying to get up again, finally accepting her fate. “Yeah, I’m done for. I won’t...be able to help you… I’m sorry...” Sorrow began to fill her eyes.

Izuru scrutinized Chiaki. “Even in your situation, you would still try to protect someone?”

Chiaki smiled, her head still lying on the ground. “Of course,” she said it with such certainty. “Because I love...all of my classmates.” Once again, she tried to push herself up, but her blood continued to stream out of her body. “No…I don’t want to die!” There were tears in Chiaki’s eyes, and she was shaking, probably in fear of her life ending like this.

“I...I still have things I want to do.” The tears started streaming out of Chiaki’s eyes. “I wanted...to stay classmates with everyone!”

“One...one more time… I wanted...to play video games...with you.” Chiaki struggled to reach her arm out to Izuru, inviting him to take her hand and help her up.

But even such a simple movement was too much for her, and Chiaki fell back into the huge pool of her blood, and stopped moving.

\----

Izuru noticed the white Galaga spaceship hair clip that had fallen out of Chiaki’s hair, and bent down to pick it up, holding it in his bony fingers, now coated with some of Chiaki's blood.

Holding Chiaki’s hair clip in his hands, Izuru thought about the conversation that had occurred not too long ago. Chiaki had addressed him as Hinata, and she had obviously been close to him back when he was still this “Hinata” person, saying that she wanted to play video games with him.

Staring intently at the hair clip, Izuru’s head started to hurt, and although he didn’t do anything to show it, his mind was suddenly being invaded by memories. These memories certainly did not belong to him. Instead, he recognised these memories as those of the past user of the body that Izuru currently inhabited, Hinata.

Izuru could see what was happening in one particular memory through Hinata’s eyes. He and Chiaki were sitting on a bench, playing video games. They were smiling at each other, laughing, and from the way Chiaki was looking at him and the thoughts that entered Izuru’s mind whilst he experienced the memory in his head, he could tell that both Chiaki and Hinata had feelings for each other. Anyone could see that.

A weird feeling overcame Izuru while he continued to stare at the hair clip. Tears started rolling out of his eyes without warning, and his vision blurred. “Huh?” He reached a hand out to touch the transparent liquid. What was happening?

Without his consent, Izuru fell to his knees right in front of Chiaki.

“Nanami-san…” He suddenly murmured, breaking the silence. Izuru was startled. These were not his words. Nor was that his voice. Normally, he was calm and collected, but this was an unexpected turn of events. Quickly, Izuru gathered his thoughts and started to analyse the situation.

The remains of Hinata which had been claimed to be completely erased from existence by the board of directors was back? Had he...awoken? Was Chiaki’s hope so strong? Izuru managed a little chuckle to himself during his last few moments of control. It was indeed amazing. He would not fight against the opponent who wanted to take his body back, he wanted stand aside and observe what would happen.

\----

Tears continuously streamed down Izuru’s - no, Hajime’s - face, as he picked up Chiaki’s limp body, the blood instantly staining his clothes, but he didn’t care.

“Nanami-san!” Hajime clutched the lifeless body of the one who gave him hope to his chest, yelling in pain.

It was too late now. Chiaki Nanami was dead. It was too late now to tell her about his feelings for her. At least she doesn’t have to suffer anymore, Hajime thought.

When he looked down again, instead of seeing the dead, blood-covered body of his closest friend that made his head and chest hurt with feelings of love and now pain, he saw a pair of shining pink eyes gazing up at him. “Hinata-kun…”

\----

Replacing the piercing red eyes that had been intensely staring down at her earlier was a pair of familiar green eyes that she had grown to love and yearned to see again for so long, filled with tears.

How had Hajime taken his body back from that creepy dude? Chiaki was curious to find out, but that didn’t matter. Her time was limited, that she knew. Chiaki had pretty much died earlier, but Hajime's voice had awakened her, but only for a while, as she was still losing more blood and it was getting hard for her to breath. At least she could speak, and deliver those words that she had been so afraid to share with him, because she thought it would ruin their friendship if he did not return those feelings. And anyways, she was often pretty bad at voicing her thoughts, preferring to go down the safe route of doing nothing about what her mind wanted to scream out instead.

“Hinata-kun… you...you came back…” Hajime’s tears stopped streaming out momentarily, and he looked down at her, extremely confused.

“N-nanami-san?! Have you come back to life?”

“Hinata-kun, I...I love you…” Chiaki could barely whisper those words, for she was losing the rest of her energy, the rest of her life. But Hajime heard every word, every syllable, every letter.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, but he was speechless, and couldn’t mumble a single thing. He looked down at Chiaki, struggling to form a sentence.

“Nanami-san, I...I...I love you too!” Hajime quickly replied, stuttering, not wanting her to go yet. But obviously, his wish would not be granted.

Chiaki smiled up at him warmly, and slowly, allowed her eyelids to close over her irises, allowing herself to rest in peace, knowing that her love was requited and at least someone would still hold her hope in their heart.

Hajime hugged Chiaki's body close to his own, not caring about the blood that now stained his crisp suit, as he screamed for the longest time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Written on 3rd May 2017, a long time after the original posting of this work on here)
> 
> Okay, well, hope you liked it. Looking back at this work, it does seem a little cringe-worthy, but I'm glad I made the decision to write this. It is my favourite out of the three works on here because I was really motivated to write it.
> 
> I made some edits, hopefully it's of a little higher quality than before.


End file.
